The Other Side
by Vs-for-life
Summary: When Benny Weir's cousin, Tara, moves back to Whitechappel, everything is different. New school, new people, Tara even discovers something about herself that not even she knew was going on. And through all that, The burning question is, who will she fall for? Will she find a way and fall for the goofy spellmaster cousin? Or will she follow instincts and be with the sensitive seer?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Alright guys this idea has been etched into my head for all eternity... well...I wouldnt say eternity. Bla.  
**

Benny heard a knock on his door.

"Tara! So good to see you!" He said as he gave her a tight embrace. His cousin however didn't know what to do, so she just hugged back.

"Good to see you to cuz." She said less excited. As they let go he took one of her bags .

"Woa, heavy. What does Ms. Tara Have in this bag?" He asked, starting to opening it.

"Don't!" She said snapping it shut. Benny looked up with a weird expression, but shook it off. She just sighed. "So anyways, hows the trio?"

"Became a trio plus two." He said taking the bag upstairs. The redhead followed with her small green carry-on. Benny opened a door next to his room ushering her inside.

"Plus two-? Woa," Tara said looking into the room she spend half her childhood in. "Its-."

"As if nothing changed." The two teenagers in unison. Tara giggled while Benny just blushed. The girl looked down as Benny covered up his blush with a cough.

"So, who are the plus twos?" She said in a shy way. Looking around the room, soaking in the memories. The dent from when Benny and Ethan were playing kickball in the house. The crack in the window from the deadly toss game Rory came up with. And finally, The pillow case that Tara and Benny signed over and over again when they were four. She couldn't help but smile.

"Two girls. You might like them. And by them I mean one of them." Benny said, leaning on the door frame. Tara just sighed at the thought of a new school. A new home. A new station. A new.

**A/N: Yea...That was sucky. This is the only story where I really have no idea where I'm going with. But I promise It has a plot nad all that good stuff..**


	2. Chapter 2

Tara woke up to a weird smell coming from downstairs. On her first extinct she would've followed it, but as she was only in a tank top and very short-shorts she decided to change first. She walked over to her luggage and took out a pair of music note sweatpants her ex, Gavin brought her. She sighed at the thought. He was so mad at the thought of her moving away, to Canada especially! So he ended it. They're still friends, but not as close.  
_We never will be_, the girl thought in a sad way as she tugged on the pants. She slowly opened the door and quietly crepet downstairs.

"Grandma! It smells like a stink bomb went off!" _Well at least now I know Benny's awake_, Tara thought. She slowly tip-toed down the last few steps when the door opened.

"Hey Benny, I heard-. Tara!" Ethan said as he walked over to her. "I didn't know you were back in town! For how long?" He asked her. Tara had no idea what to say. Hadent Benny told him she was coming? Let alone moving in? She just kept opening and closing her mouth, as if she was going to say something but didn't. Ethan just decided to ask more questions.

"So how was Seattle?" He asked. She managed to speak and told him it was Seattle..y.

"Good, I guess." The young boy said, while he started scratching his head when Benny peaked his head out from the kitchen arks.

"Oh, hey Ethan. Mornin' Tara!" He said, then dissapeared back into the kitchen, only to do a 180 and run back.

"Ethan! I forgot to tel you, Tara's moving back." He said, seeing the suprisment in the brunettes eyes. Tara just lightly smiled.

"Thats great! Why didn't you ever tell me?" He asked Benny. Benny just shrugged, unsure what to say. He honestly wanted to spend some time alone with his cousin before they started school. To talk. They havent seen each other in almost ten years,  
_but I guess that'll have to wait_, the boy thought as he relunctly went back into the kitchen.

Tara was still standing on the last step of the staircase when Ethan started walking twords her.

"I-if you want we could...I dont know, do something together today. To...you know, catch up?" He asked her. Tara just nodded shyly and walked down the last step and into the kitchen, only so see a bright red flash.

* * *

**_Tara_**

**__**I walked into the kitchen, only to see a bright red flash of light coming from a giant pot on the stove. After it was gone we were all covered in a clear goop.

"Well thats just great! The decaying pig flesh was expired!" I saw Bennys grandma yell in annoyance. I looked up at her

"Decaying pig flesh!? Since when was that apart of breakfast?!" I practically screamed. She just looked at me,

"Why..Tara. You were supposed to still be sleeping." She said looking at me. Benny looked over with a scared expression and turned around, scratching the back of his head.

"I was, until I smelt something...awful coming from down here." I said. She widened her eyes.

"It cant be..." She said, looking at me. I turned around to see if anyone was behind me, but there wasent so i looked back.

"Cant beee..." I said not understanding.

"Why Tara, dear, your a supernatural."

* * *

**DUNDUNDUN! yea, I guess this might be updated regulatly. Actually, Im trying to update every weekend so chea..**


	3. Chapter 3

Tara looked at her grandmother with wide eyes.

"Your kidding right?" She asked. The girl looked at her grandmother, then Benny who was still turned around, and to Ethan who was standing next to her.

"Well, only someone with a supernatural ability would be able to smell that. Which was why I expected you to still be sleeping." Benny grandma started looking off into space, muttering to herself.

Benny finally turned around and looked at his cousin straight in the eye. He knew. Right when she stepped into the house he just...knew. Something was off about her, and it wasn't just the fact that she was hiding something, no it was much more. So, as the spell master would always do, he casted a spell. It showed him her mind as she was free, or, asleep. They're both the same. It showed him what she was thinking (Her ex, Gavin, who he'd have to talk to for breaking her heart), her past (Which mostly was a whole bunch of moments her and Benny had pulled practical jokes on Ethan and Rory), and... a glimpse of what is yet to come. That was the part he could barely remember, because he not only didn't want to, but because it was dangerous to know the future. But he remembered one thing, and that was that Tara was a halfblood. Of what, he doesn't know, but he does know...He does know that she has no idea how to control it.

"Tara, there's something about us... Something that you may find impossible..." Ethan said, looking at Tara who turned around to face him. He wasn't sure weather or not to say everything, but once he opened his mouth Benny made a light in his hand, then made all the objects in the room levitate.

"Long story short. We can do stuff like this."

* * *

Benny was pacing back and forth in front of Tara's bedroom door. After making everything around the room not only levitate, but spin around and fly, Tara was overwhelmed and ran upstairs. Ethan convinced her to let him in and is in there with her now explaining everything. The brunette could only hear the slightest of sounds, and even his cousins loud, 'What!?'s.

_That should be me in there, explaining everything,_ Benny thought to himself. Of course he was a bit jealous. Shes is after all _his_ cousin. But...But...

The boys thoughts were interrupted as the door to Tara's room opened. Ethan stepped out looking anywhere but Benny.

"Shes...gonna need some time." He said, keeping his head down. Benny nodded and motioned twords the door.

"Is it safe to go in or-?" He didn't get an answer. Just a occupied Ethan who stormed out of the house and through the fort door, no explanation given. Benny wasn't aware of what happened, he didn't even know if _anything_ happened, but he softly knocked on the bedroom door.

"C-come in." He heard Tara's scared voice say. He walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed. He noted that Tara was looking out the nearby window. At the Apple tree that separates Ethan's house from his.

"So... I guess E told you everything..." He eventually said. Tara looked at him, her eyes suddenly turning through a series of green, white, orange, and blue. After that they were back to their natural brown. Benny just looked into them, wondering if that had anything to do with...

"Well, I guess everything." she said as she started to rub her eyelids. Benny took that time to actually look at the room. And there, in the corner, was a laptop, set up with headphones and a mic.

"You do podcasts?" He felt tempted to ask. Tara looked up at him.

"Uh." She didn't know how to respond. On one hand, she wanted him to know about the rebel inside of her, the one that everyone at school knew her for, but then again... It felt nice to have it as her secret. She saw him pick up the headphones.

"Hey, hey, hey. Those are beats." She told him as she got up and took them from his hand. Their hands brushed past each others for a moment, and she tried not to notice. Benny of course did and look straight at her. Either of their eyes looking anywhere else.

"Why did you leave?" The tall boy asked. Tara allowed herself to look at the floor then did.

"I couldn't stay here. It was too threatening." She said as she started to scratch her vein. Benny lifted her head up by her chin so their eyes met once again.

"Threatening what?" He said as he softly kissed the girl. Which was what he ended up regretting.

* * *

**AN: WOW did not expect myself to write that. and I know I didn't say what she was. _I_ know what she is but there neeeds to be an extravagant premiere of her power! ahaha, I know, I'm a looser :P. Reviews are welcome. Im actually so excited to continue this so look out for a possible update tomorrow or maybe even during the week before I go to NY for le Christmas. Once there updates may stop until 2013. Keep in mind I said _may_**


	4. Chapter 4

Tara woke up to the beat of her own heart, sweating as if the room was on fire. As she looked up, she realized it was just her hand and fell back asleep. To wake up once more. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she jumped out of her bed and waved her hand, making the fire go out.

"What?" She asked herself as she examined her hand. No burns. No trace of fire. And yet her body felt like it was lit a flame. She shook her hand again, startled as the fire started once more. She waved her hand over and over again, the fire starting and stopping itself each time. By the time she did it enough to control it, she felt a sharp pain on the back of her neck, her hand grabbing it in reflex as she chattered her teeth, waiting for the pain to stop. Once it did she walked over to a mirror on the far wall of her room, turning around and seeing a small flame by the back of her shoulder. She could even see the small outlines of other symbols across her neck/shoulder area. Tara had a mixture of understanding and fear in her eyes, but stopped as she looked at her clock, noting it was about an hour until the bus came to pick her and Benny up.

I know what your thinking, after the kiss everything should've been weird, but surprisingly it wasn't. Everything was shockingly even more normal, putting aside the fact that her cousin was a spell caster, her best guy friends seer's and vampires, as well as the two girls she met, Sarah and Erica, who were also vampires. And now she was able to control fire with the palm of her hand.

_So this is what it feels like to have a power_, Tara thought as she walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower and closing the door to the bathroom. She stripped herself free of her clothing and stepped inside the shower, washing her fiery red hair, still thinking about the flames in her hand. _Is it like a blood stream thing?_ she thought as she ran her fingers through her hair and soaped down her body, hearing knocks on the door.

"Tara hurry up!" Benny's voice came from the other side. Tara laughed and stepped out of the shower, drying herself off and wrapping the towel around herself.

"Its all yours Weir," She told him as she walked out of the bathroom, knowing Benny was looking at every piece of skin he could see. As soon as she got to her room she burst out laughing, then headed to the rack of clothes in the side of the room. But first, she wanted to try something.

Tara shook her hand, causing the flames to erupt, but she was used to it by now surprisingly, and held it over all throughout her body, instantly drying her skin and making her feel warm and cozy. She snapped as the flames disappeared and laughed.

_This is fun_, she thought as she went to her iPod on the side of her bed, putting on her new favorite song, Save Me, by Gotye. It may be about a year old, but its a good song in her opinion. She put on her underwear and walked back to the rack, puling out a purple skirt with small pink and blue flowers and a navy blue cardigan to go over her purple tanki. On the feet were a pair of black ballet flats. Tara put everything on and looked at herself in the mirror. It all looked good... but something was missing. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw gold and black bangles on her desk. She walked over and slipped them on, chaining the gold ones together. Then placing a pair of gold oval earnings on.

"Perfect." Tara said as she looked at herself in her mirror.

* * *

"Hi grandma!" Tara said as she walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Evelyn was reading a spell book while drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning sweetie." She said as she took a sip. Tara went to the fridge and got out some orange juice and a green apple.

"I think I know what my supernatural ability is." Tara finally said after two sips of orange juice. Benny's grandma looked up at Tara, then noticed Tara pick up her hair and turn around, recognizing the symbols on her back.

"An elemental... but it cant be... They've gone extinct..." She said as she looked deeper into her book and left, still muttering under her breath. Tara made a confused look and placed her hair back to where it was down her back as Benny came downstairs.

"Heyo!" He said as he took a bite from her apple. Tara grabbed it back.

"Dude!" She said as she took a bite and slung her backpack over her shoulders, walking out of the house. Once she finished her apple she shook her hand, making a flame that burned the apples core, then shook it again, extinguishing the fire. Smiling at her work, Tara walked to school as Ethan and Benny caught up with her.

"Hey Tara!" Ethan said as he put his phone in his pocket. Tara nodded and replied with a hi in return as Benny looked around.

"Where'd you put the apple?" He asked after a few minutes. Tara smiled.

"I burned it." She said bluntly. Both boys stopped walking and turned to look at the redhead.

"What?" She asked after they were staring at her for a while.

"You burned it?" Ethan asked, obviously suspicious. Tara laughed and shook her hand, making a flame appear causing both boys to jump back in surprise, then she shook it again making it be gone.

"I burned it."

* * *

"Hey, do you think I'm a bitch?" Erica said walking up to Tara later at school that day. Tara laughed and closed her locker.

"I think your what ever you want to be." She said holding up her hand as Sarah vamp speed-ed to her to high-five it.

"Record timing?" Sarah asked looking hopeful. Tara checked her watch and held it up for Sarah to see.

"Close." Tara said as she leaned against her locker. "So whats up?" she asked them both. Erica shrugged while Sarah sighed.

"Dealing with being a vampire." She said as Erica looked at her weirdly, then shook it off to face Tara.

"What about you?" Erica asked. Tara smiled and looked around the hallway before flashing fire in her hand, then stopping it as quickly as it appeared.

"Whoa!" They both said in surprise as Tara laughed. Erica took Taras arm and turned it over.

"Is it a blood thing? Because your not burned, and I could use a no burn power." Erica said as Tara and Sarah laughed.

* * *

**SORRY I HAVN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I've had no inspiration and then I was looking at elements tattoos and I was like, OH SHIT! THE OTHER SIDE! lol, so here's the update! sorry its kinda sucky but its going to get better, Trust me!**


	5. Whoops

**(Warning, I didn't give a flying department store about spelling check writing this) **

**LETS START WITH I AM SO SORRY!**

**Its probably been like three thousand years, two hundred months adn three hours sience I last udated... LIE**

**anyway, trust me, I didn't forget about anything, I just felt like I should update longer adn exciting chapters, so thats what I've been working on for everything, but being grounded, I can only use my computer on weekends and it seems like my teachers enjoy both giving me weekend projects adn failing me... (THAT WAS MENT FOR YOU MR.H!) So, its gonna be a while for everything to be up. **

**But, I have a few side notes for practicly everything. **

**All I know Is Running, I started writing chapter 2 and its firetruckin long! And I'm not even halfway done with it! so be expecting maybe three thousand words for that one**

**Behind The Mic, DUDE! I wrote the second chapter for that, but as usual my computer spazzed, making me loose the chapter (whoohoo -_-)**

**THE COLLAB WITH PANDA_CHAN8! girl, you gotta lemme in more on your chapter so we can meld our minds for this (That sounded less strange in my head... xD lol)**

**Radioactive, PRECOGNITION! THATS WHAT SHE HAS! Who wikkipediaed it? lol. We're going in-depth into that the next chapter for those that don't understand. **

**Reaching For The Pitch, I fear is on the verge of cancelation. When I got my new phone, I lost all or most of my notes, one of which was the story plan for that, so I'm not sure if I have the creativity in my mind to keep it going. I won't delete it, but keep in mind, updates for that might take longer than everything else**

**The Other Side, ITS NOT JUST FIRE! I can tell you that! Working on updating that as well. More Benny/Tara and Ethan/Tara scenes are on their way!**

**Alright, that should be most of my stories on here that I epxplained. But I also wanted to let you guys in on a maybe fic, Idk if it was just an idea in my head or if it was ment to be more. As some of you know, I have been infected with Bieber Fever, so I wanted to make at leats one JB fic for this account, but I'm not sure if I wanted to do**

**A- The movie Starstruck replacing characters with Jb related characters, but doing sort-of the same story line**

**B- making a fic from the paparatzzi point of view (That one might go on the official JB FanFic site though)**

**or C- Put 'Watching You' from my wattpad on here. (Wattpad is computerfreak404)**

**Alright, that should be it...**

**Adios brochachos!**

**~V**


End file.
